The Outsiders
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Emma and Joseph love adventure, but nothing would have prepared them for what waited for them when they got home from school. Rated T for action violence. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 How the Summer Began

**EmmALewisS asked for this story. Ben 10 and all it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I own nothing! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Ben 10: The Outsiders**

The rock music was loud enough for anyone standing next to her to hear clear as day, but it was her favorite song and she didn't care.

Her name was Emma and she was heading home after a good day at school. She had just passed her science test and was looking forward to strumming her guitar for fun.

The fifteen-year-old finally reached the walkway to the house and smiled when the door opened and her brother Joseph came running out to her.

"Hey, Emma! Guess what!?" he said enthusiastically.

Smiling, she looked down at the eleven-year-old. "What?" she said.

"Mom and Dad are going to take us to Universal!" he shouted happily.

"Really? Awesome!" said Emma. They had been looking forward to going to Universal Studios since their parents had mentioned it a week ago. They now walked into the house and a flash of black caught Emma's attention, but when she turned to look, she only saw the coat rack with her mother's favorite coat on it. Shrugging, she went upstairs to set down her bag, deciding to worry about it later as today was the last day of school with summer beginning tomorrow, she sat down on her bed and flopped back, letting out a deep sigh.

"Sis! Come on! Soccer!" said Joe in a rush.

Smiling again, she got up. "Alright, shorty," she teased. "I'm so gonna beat you!"

"No way!" said Joe, running downstairs and outside with Emma right behind him. They had just reached the back yard when suddenly blasts began hitting the Earth and a huge ship came down in front of them. The hatch door opened to reveal a strange person with tentacles around his face. Emma stood beside her brother protectively.

The person looked at them. "Get them," he hissed, "but make sure they are unharmed. The girl will be my bride and the boy my slave."

"Yes, Lord Vilgax," said one of the strange droids beside him as they moved in.

Emma and Joe began running and made it to the house and ran inside, locking the doors. "Mom! Dad!" said Emma. "There's these weird robots outside!"

Before they could comment, shots began to pierce the house and they all screamed. Emma grabbed Joe's hand and they ran outside to the front yard. They had just turned off the sidewalk and around some hedges when they were both grabbed by someone in a black, armored suit.

Struggling, but no match for their captor as he picked them both up in his arms with no trouble, the children sagged in his arms and he took them up to a spaceship that took off after they were aboard. Emma began to cry and Joe had tears in his eyes.

Their captor took them to what looked like the command center and sat down in a large, comfy chair and turned towards the front where the controls were.

"Gluto," he said in a firm voice. "Take us to Petropia."

Unintelligible sounds were heard and then Emma felt a hand rub her back, causing her to look up at their captor who seemed to be looking at her. His arms came around both of them in a firm, but gentle hug. "Don't be frightened, little ones," he said in a gentle tone.

"Why not?" said Joe, now beginning to look upset. "You kidnapped us! What do you want from us? Because I know you're just trying to make us not afraid so you can hurt us!"

The black-armored head turned to him. "I would never hurt you or your sister, Joseph," he said to him in a soft, somewhat firm tone. "You both are my niece and nephew and I would never hurt a member of my family."

Emma looked up at him. "Who are you?" she said.

The helmet slid back to reveal a face seemingly made of bluish-green crystals with yellow eyes. Both children looked shocked and then looked a little fearful, but he simply hugged them and rubbed their backs.

"My name is Tetrax," he said. "And it is my mission to get you two to Petropia now."

Emma looked up at him. "Why?" she asked.

Tetrax looked at her. "Because Vilgax is after you two and I swore to your parents that I would protect you two."

Joe looked confused. "Mom and Dad never mentioned you," he said.

Tetrax shook his head. "Not the ones you call your parents," he said gently and then pressed a button on the arm of the chair and a drawer opened on the side and he lifted out a picture, showing them.

"These two are your parents. They were the best plumber agents in the galaxy."

* * *

**Here's chapter 1! Don't worry, there will be more! Thank you all for your patience and please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	2. Chapter 2 Who Are We?

**Whoo! Finally updated! This chapter took me a little longer than I expected, but I got caught up in "Siblings: A Song of Family". But now, with that story done, I can focus on this one and I will also be posting other stories while working on this one. So updates will probably be a little slow, but they'll be coming! Don't worry.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Who are we?**

Emma looked at the picture and she felt something. "These two…are our parents?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Tetrax said to her. "The parents you know now are your adoptive parents, Shanny and Ryan."

"Adoptive?" asked Joe, looking a little upset. Tetrax rubbed his back comfortingly.

"Where are our parents then?" asked Emma.

Tetrax looked at her and he looked sad. "They died on a mission a long time ago and asked me to watch over you two," he said. "You both were just little then, barely a few years old."

"So, if they asked you to watch over us…?" Joseph asked questioningly.

"The Plumbers decided that it would be safer for you two to be with a human family on Earth, despite the fact you two are aliens," Tetrax answered.

"Aliens?" asked Emma.

The Petrosapien nodded and called up the files on their birth parents, James and Amy.

"Amy was a Big Chill alien and James was a Pyronite, or Heat Blast alien," he said. "You would think being opposites would not work out, but your parents loved each other very much."

Emma looked at the picture again and saw something. Her mother's stomach looked…rounded. She gently touched the picture.

"Is she…pregnant?" she asked, looking back at Tetrax.

"Yes," he said. "She was expecting you at the time and they were both thrilled when you were born and when Joseph was born as well."

It was silent as the former bounty hunter fell into deep thought. Then he sighed. "I remember when both of you were born," he said. "When your mother asked if I wanted to hold you, Emma, I had protested that I was a mercenary and didn't know how to handle a small infant. But she wouldn't take no for an answer and she made me hold you."

He then chuckled. "When I was holding you, you looked up at me and then fell asleep, to my surprise. Joe did the same thing when he was just born. It was after that when your parents decided to make me your uncle. I thought they were joking, but they had the papers drawn up and signed."

"But then, they died and we were sent to live with Shanny and Ryan," said Emma.

Tetrax nodded. "I wanted to take care of you, but Vilgax knew about you and I couldn't risk him finding you. Also, Kyber heard about you two and is interested in hunting you."

"Kyber?" Joe asked, his voice quiet and a little fearful when Tetrax said 'hunter'.

"Yes," he said. "So, I found Shanny and Ryan and they adopted you, swearing that they would raise you and protect you, but they knew if robots came into the yard that they had to get out of there fast and that I would come for you two."

Emma looked up at him. "Are they…okay?" she asked.

Tetrax looked at her. "I don't know, Emma," but I really hope they are."

* * *

Somewhere deep under the house, Shanny and Ryan were making sure everything was secured and that they had enough to live down there.

"Honey, do you think Emma and Joe are okay?" she asked her husband.

Ryan nodded firmly. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Tetrax knows what to do. We went over the plans long ago, remember?" he asked.

Shanny nodded. "I know," she said. "But a mother can worry, right? Even though they are half-alien."

Ryan nodded again. "I know," he said. "We'll figure this out, somehow and Tetrax will keep them safe. He may be only their uncle, but he's a protective one at that."

"Yes," she said. "I'll try not to worry so much."

But both knew that they would worry, because now with a hunter and a warlord after the children, the situation was not going to be an easy one to deal with and get out of.

* * *

**I figured Tetrax needed to reveal to the kids that he was their uncle and that their adoptive parents had known the danger, but took the risk. Bit of a family moment, yes. There will be more of those, and don't worry, Shanny and Ryan will be reunited with the kids towards the end. Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3 Thirst of the Hunter

**Here is the third chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Thirst of the Hunter**

Kyber sat aboard his ship among his many trophies, admiring them and thinking about more trophies to add to his growing collection. Ben Tennyson would make a great trophy, he was sure, but that would have to wait for later, because Kyber was interested in two children who were part alien, but also part human, which was interesting and rare. Their parents had been part human as well, but the trait had been recessive in them, but their children had the trait and could change from their alien forms to human.

"Two such rare trophies would be perfect for my collection," he said, sharpening his hunting knife. "No one, not even Vilgax, can stop me from getting them."

He glanced around one more time. "Yes, this will be an excellent hunt," he chuckled darkly as he began polishing his knife.

Little did he know, someone was watching him from one of the many air grilles in his ship.

* * *

This person moved quickly out, fear and worry making them hurry back to the meeting spot where his two colleagues were waiting. They looked up at their companions approach.

"He's getting ready to hunt them," their companion said, out of breath from running.

"He must not succeed," said one of the ones who waited and then turned to the third one. "We may need Ben Tennyson to help us with this one."

"Yes," the third one agreed solemnly. "First, we must warn Tetrax and perhaps get the children to some place where Kyber can't get to."

"He's a hunter though," said the first. "Which planet can he not go to?"

The third speaker was thoughtful before saying one word. "Xenon."

His two companions were shocked. "But that planet is dangerous," protested the second speaker. "The Florauna are very territorial. They'll eat those kids."

The third speaker shook his head and spoke. "I have a good friend among them who is their leader. He will make sure the children are protected once we tell him the situation."

His companions nodded slowly. "Alright," said the first speaker. "We warn Tetrax, then we need to get the kids to Xenon, and then we fight. But I think it's best that we get someone to take the kids to Xenon so no suspicion is drawn to us."

"Agreed," the second speaker said. "I know a Tetramand who can help us."

All three nodded. "Alright," said the third speaker. "Let's get going."

* * *

**Oh, boy. More mystery. Xenon was the planet mentioned in Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix. The three speakers are good guys, don't worry. Free cyber cookies to those who review! Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4 Promise and Protection

**Here is the next chapter! A little fluffy comfort moment between the kids and Tetrax.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Promise and Protection**

Emma jumped awake with a cry as she quickly glanced at her surroundings. Joe woke up when he heard her cry out and he looked disturbed.

"Emma?" he asked her. "What happened?"

Emma took a deep breath. "A bad dream," she said. "Sorry for waking you."

"It's okay. You actually woke me up from a bad dream too," he admitted.

There was silence for a few minutes before Emma spoke up. "Do you think Uncle Tetrax will let us stay with him to keep the nightmares away?" she asked.

Joe shrugged, knowing it was probably a bit silly to go seeking an adult to ask to stay with them to not have nightmares, but considering what had happened, he could understand that his sister was scared. He was too.

"Okay," said Joe.

The two of them silently made their way to Tetrax's room, hoping the bounty hunter wouldn't be mad at them.

Tetrax was awakened by the sound of feet outside his door and at first thought it was Gluto checking to see if the ship was secure, but then he listened again and the footsteps sounded hesitant.

"I hope he's not mad at us for this," said a voice he recognized to be Emma's.

Sitting up as the door opened to show the two kids looking in uncertainly, Tetrax cleared his throat, making them look towards him.

"What are you two doing up?" he asked, his voice a little stern, but also concerned.

Emma looked down at the floor. "We had bad dreams," she said, her voice small before a whimper escaped her. Seeing her scared expression and Joe's frightened expression, Tetrax's face softened and he let out a gentle sigh, now understanding that the kids came to him for comfort.

"Come here," he said, holding his arms out to both of them, bracing himself when they tackled him in their haste. Wrapping them both up in a protective hug, he rocked them, his mind wandering back to when they were just babies and how he rocked them in his arms back then. Emma and Joe snuggled closer as he continued to comfort them.

"Uncle Tetrax, can we stay with you?"

Tetrax turned to Emma, a little surprised she called him uncle, although he had said he was their uncle. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Alright, you two can stay," he said, noting their relieved looks. They must have been scared that he would say no. He gently tucked them in beside him.

"You two can always come to me when you have nightmares or if something's bothering you and you want to talk to someone," he said to them.

"Okay. Good night, Uncle Tetrax," said Emma.

"Good night, Uncle Tetrax," said Joe.

Tetrax smiled at them. "Good night, little ones," he said.

Neither Emma nor Joe minded that he called them that as they went back to sleep, Tetrax following suit a moment later.

* * *

**Next up: We get a closer look at what a certain warlord and a certain hunter are both thinking and up to! Stay tuned and please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5 Villains' Greed

**Here is chapter 5 with Vilgax and Kyber in their thoughts and Sevenseven is also present! What's going to happen to those kids?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Villains' Greed**

Vilgax was downright mad that the two humans had escaped and he was currently punching the wall, leaving some good sized dents in it, making Sevenseven, who was aboard the ship a tad worried. Vilgax finally stopped for a breath.

"Soon," he said. "Soon. I will have the boy and girl as my slave and my bride respectively."

"_Scrlltrllvrsthscrgg?" _the bounty hunter grunted, his tone that of curiousness as to why Vilgax was so interested in these two humans.

"I want them because they are humans with alien blood and can transform at will," said Vilgax in response. "It's too bad they can't yet transform. Perhaps I can make them with some…persuasion."

Sevenseven watched as Vilgax prepared some things for his lab as he processed what the warlord told him. Two human children with alien blood? He had heard of only a few of them existing and they were hard to track down. He grew a little worried. Unlike his brother Sixsix, Sevenseven never liked kidnapping children or hurting them. With the Incursians, he had had no choice but the kidnap the princess, but that was because he needed the money then. Since then, he had tried to go after Ben Tennyson, but more than one run in with the Plumbers soon discouraged that, so he just drifted through space, visiting some planets and helping out locals here and there.

These children were going to need to be rescued if Vilgax did catch them. Sevenseven vowed quietly that when that time came, he'd be ready to help the children get away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyber was training in his personal training room, sharpening his skills with his new pet, the creature that was Ditto's natural predator.

The creature growled softly and Kyber chuckled. "Soon, my friend," he said. "Once I capture the two and stuff them as my trophies, you can feast upon the flesh as you please."

Kyber then smiled wickedly. "I know they're out there and it's only a matter of time and patience, two things that I luckily have at my disposal," he said.

With a laugh that could have frozen even Vilgax in his tracks, Kyber went off to sharpen another one of his swords.

* * *

**The translation for Sevenseven's question is: "Why do you want these two humans so much?" (Just something I came up with).**

**I know I made Sevenseven OOC, but I got the idea that he could change and be a good guy from the Ben 10 Omniverse episode: "Store 23" where Sevenseven 23 works with the Plumbers and is a friend of Tetrax's. Plus, Sevenseven is kinda cool, for a bad guy, but I think he can be a good guy too.**

**Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6 Change of Plans

**Okay, sorry it took so long to update. I had to decide what to do with this chapter and felt it should go in this direction. BTW: remember the three speakers from before who spied on the villains and decided the kids need to be taken to Xenon? Well, the three speakers are revealed in this chapter! Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Change of plans**

Tetrax woke up the next morning and saw only Emma still tucked in beside him. Smiling, he got up and let her sleep as he went in search of Joseph, who was sitting in Tetrax's chair at the console, looking at it with big eyes and pretending he was flying the ship.

Tetrax chuckled. "You've got a ways to go before becoming a pilot, kid," he said, giving the boy a playful noogie.

Joe laughed. "Yeah, but I can dream, right?" he asked.

Tetrax chuckled again. "Yes, you can dream," he said to the young boy. Emma then came in and hugged Tetrax, who returned her hug fondly.

Suddenly, the communications rang that someone was trying to contact them. Gluto brought the speakers up on screen.

"Tetrax," said one of the three speakers. The screen was too dark to see their faces. "Vilgax and Kyber are headed your way. You need to get the kids out of there."

"I'm trying," the bounty hunter said. "How did you know they're coming?"

"We've been spying on them," said another speaker. "We're coming aboard with a friend to take them to a safe planet."

"Where?" asked Tetrax.

"Sorry, old friend," said a third voice. "Better if you didn't know, should Vilgax and Kyber overhear."

The third voice sounded familiar to Tetrax, but he couldn't say as the first speaker spoke now. "We will be boarding in about ten minutes," he said. "We must hurry."

The connection went off and Emma and Joe were wondering what would happen. "What's going on, Uncle Tetrax?" asked Emma.

Tetrax sighed lightly, feeling a little afraid for the kids' safety. He turned to them. "Some friends are going to get you two someplace where Vilgax and Kyber shouldn't be able to reach you," he said. "Don't worry. You can trust them."

The kids didn't look too reassured as then three aliens came into view: A Conductiod, a Thep Khufan, and a Crystalsapien.

"Tetrax," said the first one.

Tetrax was surprised. "Feedback, Snare-Oh, Sugilite," he said.

Sugilite nodded. "And one more," he said before stepping aside to reveal a Tetramand. "This is my good friend, Rescor."

Rescor nodded at Tetrax. "I've come to take the kids to the safe planet, to prevent our enemies from finding out where they are," he said.

Tetrax nodded and Emma and Joe both hugged him. "Be safe, Uncle Tetrax," said Emma.

"I will," he promised. "I'll come for both of you when the war's over."

Both nodded and left with Rescor, watching as Tetrax and the other three got ready to battle Vilgax and Kyber.

* * *

**Big battle's coming up! Will Rescor get the kids to Xenon in time? How will the others fair in battle?**

**P.S. Rescor is a Tetramand and my OC that I came up with.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7 Another Friend

**newbienovelistRD: The big battle's coming up soon. Probably in about three chapters, depending.**

**SMJ: Don't worry, there will be a tickle moment between Tetrax and the kids, but it probably won't be until near the end of the story. But it will be there. I promise.**

**EmmALewisS: Glad you like it so far!**

**animegal1357: Will do! Thank you!**

**And now, here is the next chapter! Sugilite and Rescor's friend is mentioned here!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Another Friend**

Emma watched as Rescor steered the ship through an asteroid field that he had chosen to go through to get to Xenon. He had told them that they'd be safe there.

Joseph looked at the ship, awed by its design and the many instruments in it. He was careful not to touch anything since he didn't know how it all worked.

Rescor finally stood up, putting the ship on autopilot as he set the ship to fly to Xenon while he and the kids slept.

"Come on, kiddos," he said. "We need to get some sleep."

Emma looked unsure, as did Joe, but they did as they were told and went to bed, unable to sleep because they were worried and scared. Rescor sensed this and knew it wouldn't be long that he'd have them asking to stay with him.

He was right as they came in about an hour later. Looking up at them, he gestured for them climb in the large bed he was resting in. It was huge and could easily hold three Tetramands at once, so it was perfect for the kids to snuggle up to him.

"I know you're both worried," he said to them. "Hopefully, this war will be over soon."

The kids just nodded and fell asleep as Rescor fell asleep also.

The next morning they landed on Xenon and Wildvine came out to greet Rescor and the kids, although he was a little suspicious of the children until Rescor explained what had happened and that the kids were half alien.

Wildvine had been shocked. "Goodness," he said. "Well, you'll be safe here."

Rescor looked at Wildvine. "Will the others bother them?" he asked, thinking about the other Florauna.

"No," said Wildvine. "They've calmed down a lot and will protect anyone who needs it."

Rescor nodded and Wildvine took them to his home where they set up to stay for a while.

Emma liked the planet and sat outside, watching the other Florauna do their various activities. Joe joined her after a moment and then Wildvine came out.

"Are you two alright?" he asked kindly.

Emma shrugged. "Worried," she admitted.

Wildvine nodded. "Understandable," he said. "You two have been torn away from what you knew and you have no idea what's going on."

"It's war," said Joe. "But why is everyone so worried about us?"

"It's because you're half-alien," the plant alien said. "Half-aliens are rare and therefore considered precious to many, like the villains wanting to use the half-aliens powers or the heroes looking to keep them safe."

Emma looked at him. "So, as long as we're being hunted, we can't go home, ever?" she asked.

Wildvine looked sad. "No," he said gently. "Doing that will put your family in more danger. But don't worry, you'll see them soon. Tetrax and the others have planned for this battle for years. They're ready."

Joe sighed. "I wish we could fight and help them," he said.

Wildvine was thoughtful for a moment before laying a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Come," he said. "Let's talk to Rescor about training you to fight."

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Rescor.**

**Looks like the kids are going to learn how to fight! Next up: the kids learn of their powers and how to use them and they also meet the rest of the family who fights evil. Until then, please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
